Fade To Nothing
by DissectingPomegranates
Summary: *OneShot* Since their vows, they each promised to be by each other's side but in life, there are certain journeys that have to be made alone.


_A/N: Greetings, this is just a random one-shot that floated into the ol' noodle while I was listening to the Brave soundtrack and attempting to salvage my other Brave fic: 'Forget Me Not' which I'm sad to announce is on a break until I figure out exactly where to take it!_

_Another massive shout out and thanks goes to Gabthebomb, who kindly read this and offered help *offers cupcake*_

_I don't own anything, etc and enjoy x_

Fade to Nothing

In the beginning, she looked like an angel.

An angel that had fallen gracefully from the heavens above but now the time was nearing and soon she would depart.

Her hair spilled over the feather stuffed pillow, she truly was a vision to behold and he refused to allow her to leave him, desperately wanting to pursue her wherever she should go. They were forever destined to be together but fate it would seem was about to cruelly separate them, prematurely until his own demise and then they would be reunited.

As time frittered away so did her energy, now extremely weak and fragile. Gone was his queen and the woman that projected confidence, gaining respect from everyone but it was the spark that pained him the most. Her eyes, when open were dull and exhausted. Her aura that normally burnt as brightly as a candle in the darkness was slowly diminishing as the darkness and the presence of death closed in on her.

Fergus reluctantly pushed himself out from his chair until a soft hand grasped his wrist. Immediately, he returned to her side, desperate to catch a fleeting glimpse of the person she once was.

Painfully, she licked her dry, cracked lips and forced herself to open her eyes. Her heart fluttered as the image of her husband came into focus, her faithful husband and companion remained by her side as he reminisced about their time together. She had been rendered weak to acknowledge his stories, Elinor had heard every detail as he described his memories.

She was not finished, there was still so much to do and see but the cruel hand of fate had other plans for Elinor. Her throat cracked at the heavy thoughts, knowing that she would never get the chance to see her three menacing boys grow up into fine, young men; to be taught the necessary skills by their father and to each find a girl that would capture each of their hearts. She would never see Merida, her only daughter find a compatible suitor, one that would not try to tame her free spirit and

Would there ever be any grandchildren, to carry on the traditions and stories of the clan while striving to make their own mark and stories that would later grow into well known and forever told legends?

Elinor felt her thoughts go to her husband. She would not grow old with him and deep down, knowing that her death would ultimately change him. She wanted him to be strong for the kingdom and for their children. They were two kindred sprits that began their journey as an arrange marriage but quickly they were in complete awe of each other.

Fergus was able to make her laugh when she felt like crying and despite his mountainous stature was a harmless giant that could move gracefully on his feet, whisk her effortlessly into the air and had a heart that would only beat for her and their family.

"Don't...go," she managed to say a husky whisper that still ebbed at her energy.

Fergus shook his head almost obediently. "Never, Lass...never."

He reached and clasped both her hands; if only his immense strength could fight off the aliment or to swap places with her then he gladly would. Fergus placed a gentle kiss upon her pal skin.

"I fear..." she began, but Fergus begged her to save what little strength she had left, "I fear...you will leave." She licked her parched lips again.

"Here, lass." He offered a drink of water, "Take a wee drink."

The minuscule amount of refreshing liquid was enough to soften her lips and quench the desert dry thirst of her throat, though she was too weak to hold a cup to her mouth for long.

"I'm afraid," she whispered

He carefully placed the cup back on the table, his eyes threatened to betray what he was feeling. Her open admission was equally as painful as her lingering suffering but that did not match his already aching heart. The fear of losing his soul mate was like a blunt knife lodge in his chest, with someone continuing twisting it.

"C'mon Elinor..."

She felt her eyes grow heavy once again and she was forced to surrender. The image of Fergus slowly disappeared into the darkness.

"Don't want to die...alone," she sighed tiredly as a single tear escaped and rolled down the side of her pale skin.

His giant hand cupped her face, his thumb wiped away the salty remains of the tear. His throat constricted and for a brief moment he was rendered speechless. He closed his eyes; his mind, like his heart, was heavy and filled with conflict and turmoil.

"I'll never leave yer side...never!"


End file.
